The In Between Years
by SatanPit
Summary: Sam and Dean encounter the 10th Doctor and Rose as the Time Lord and his companion are investigating the dark force that continues to follow them throughout time and space. The Winchesters discover that there is more out there than they expected...(A bit of Destiel fluff in there among the adventure)
1. One: A Close Encounter

The In between Years

Chapter One: A Close Encounter

Sam and Dean Winchester were on a job in Missoula, Montana hunting a vengeful spirit. A low-profile job to get their heads screwed on right. As if that would ever happen! They were driving up an empty highway when they spotted something in an empty field glowing.

"Dean, stop the car," said Sam urgently.

"No way, Baby needs a nice long drive," Dean rejected him.

"Seriously, Dean! Pull into that field," demanded Sam. Dean rolled his eyes and obliged.

"Why did I stop the car? If there's some plant or some other nerd crap you wanna see I will kick your ass," said Dean irritably.

"No, this is different," scoffed Sam. He got out of the car and Dean followed. They walked a little ways to the glowing object Sam saw. A strange sound was coming from it. They came closer and closer to it, and the glowing stopped and the sound ended with a sort of, landing sound. They came up to the formerly noisy and formerly glowing object.

It was a tall blue box with the words "Police public call Box" written across the top. Sam stared at it with fascination, whilst Dean just looked annoyed.

"It's a friggin' box, dude. What is so special about it?" asked Dean. Just as Dean spoke too soon, two people stepped out. A tall, skinny man in a brown pin-striped suit countered out of the box nervously. Sam and Dean quickly hid. Following the man with the funny hair was a shorter, blonde girl who looked about twenty-something. Dean smirked and hit Sam and looked at him mischievously.

"Dude, no! You don't know who, or what that chick is," whispered Sam sternly. Dean scowled.

"Fine," he said.

The tall man spoke in a British accent, "I don't believe it followed us, this is the middle of nowhere."

"Where are we?" asked the girl in a similar accent.

"Missoula, Montana in the year 2011," replied the tall dude.

"Okay, why?" asked the girl.

While the man and the girl spoke, Dean turned to Sam and mouthed the words, "Should take them to Bobby's?"

"I don't know," whispered Sam.

"I think we should," replied Dean.

"They could be nice. They don't look like the type to massacre the whole planet," said Sam. Little did Sam know that one of them was; but not by choice, of course.

"I say we don't take any chances. You take Mr. Funny Hair and I'll nab the chick," suggested Dean. Sam scoffed.

"Fine, go," agreed Sam reluctantly.

They crept from their hiding place and sneaked up on the two people, sticks in hand. One sharp blow to each of their heads and they were out. They dragged the man and the woman to the Impala and laid them in the backseat.

"That was the most cliché excuse for a kidnapping I've ever seen," Sam laughed.

"We aren't kidnapping them, we are simply going to question them severely then we will either kill them or return them to their box," retorted Dean.

"Sure," Sam said shaking his head.


	2. Two: Tests, Trials, and Aliens

Chapter Two- Tests, Trials, and Aliens

"Who the hell are they?" asked Bobby. He looked down at the two people Sam and Dean tied up and placed in front of Bobby Singer who held a glass of whiskey in hand.

"We don't know," replied Sam.

"Where'd you find 'em?" asked Bobby.

"Just outside Missoula, Montana," replied Dean.

"And they stayed out cold like that all the way here?" asked Bobby skeptically.

"We might've had to club them twice on the way here," replied Sam shamefully.

"I bet you did. So why'd you bring 'em here?" asked Bobby.

"They stepped out of a weird, glowing blue box and we thought we'd find out why," replied Dean. Bobby shrugged.

"Did you check out the box?"

"No," replied Dean reluctantly.

"And why not?" asked Bobby.

"We didn't think to," replied Sam.

"All right, ya idjits. Wake 'em up," suggested Bobby.

Dean stepped over to them and splashed some water on their faces and hit the man hard in the face. Nothing worked, so they waited. About three glasses of whiskey and four beers later they came to. The girl was the first to wake up. She struggled to get out of the chair, panic stricken. Dean stepped over to her and she froze in fear.

"Who are you?" she asked. Sam stepped over so the girl wouldn't be too worried rather than Dean scares her to death.

"Hi, I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean. We aren't going to hurt you, we promise," Sam said kindly.

"If you're not going to hurt me, why am I tied up?" asked the girl.

"We weren't sure if you were going to hurt _us _or not," explained Sam.

"Did you take the man I was with, with you?" she asked hurriedly.

"Yeah we did, why?" asked Dean.

"He's sort of my ride home. Where is he? Did you hurt him?" she asked worriedly, but equally fierce. The man groaned in the chair back to back with hers.

"Rose," he said sleepily before jolting awake and shouting, "Rose!" Sam stepped over to him.

"Doctor, I'm here, I'm fine," the girl replied.

"Hi, I'm Sam, that's my brother Dean over there. We're not going to hurt you, I'll untie you, hang on a minute," Sam said to the man kindly.

"Rose? Where are we?" asked the man.

"I don't know, why don't you ask Sammy boy over there?" replied Rose.

"Excuse me, Sam, where are we?" the man shouted.

"You're in Sioux Falls, South Dakota," Dean told him.

"Great," exhaled the man.

"What was your name?" asked Sam running back in with a small bottle of holy water, a silver spoon, and an iron rod.

"I'm The Doctor," replied the man.

"Doctor who?" asked Sam.

"Just The Doctor, what have you got there?" asked The Doctor.

"Just some things to test you," replied Sam casually.

"Test us for what?" asked The Doctor.

"Just to see what you are, it won't hurt if you're not one. I promise." Sam placed the silver spoon in The Doctor's bound hand, and it didn't burn him. It didn't burn Rose either. Sam tapped The Doctor and Rose with the iron rod, nothing. The holy water did zip.

"All right, that cancels out a lot of things," observed Dean.

"How bout you ask 'em what they are now," suggested Bobby from the kitchen.

"Who's that?" Rose asked Dean.

"That's our friend Bobby, he's nice even though it doesn't seem like it, I promise," replied Dean.

"How reassuring," she laughed uneasily, "I'm a human, by the way!" she shouted to Bobby.

"I'm going to assume The Doctor is a human too?" Sam asked Rose.

"Yeah, he's human," Rose lied.

"Let them go," Dean ordered, "But we still have some questions for you."

Sam untied The Doctor and Rose and they stood, uneasily while Sam, Dean and Bobby lounged about.

"All right, so who are you?" asked Dean.

"I'm The Doctor, this is Rose," replied The Doctor.

"Yeah we got that. Where are you from?"

"I'm from another planet, actually, but I won't harm you!" The Doctor said quickly. Dean laughed.

"Another planet, sure!" he scoffed.

"It's true!" exclaimed Rose.

"Oh yeah? Prove it," said Dean menacingly.

"The box! Did you see the box? Big, blue box," asked The Doctor.

"Yeah," replied Sam.

"It's bigger on the inside. It's my space ship slash time machine," he explained hurriedly.

"Yeah, uh huh, sure. Tell us the truth or we'll be forced to tie you up again," said Dean roughly, advancing toward The Doctor.

"That's the truth! I'm telling you!" exclaimed The Doctor.

"Tell it to someone who cares, dude. Sam!" said Dean roughly. The Doctor and Rose were hit, and tied up once again.


	3. Three: The Magic Box

Chapter Three

The Doctor and Rose were tied up in their chairs once again. Dean, Sam, and Bobby glared at the two with cautious eyes.

"So what do we do now? They're harmless, but insane. And they did just appear out of that box," Sam thought out-loud.

"I say you go check out the box, just to be sure," suggested Bobby, "I'll keep an eye on the nut jobs."

"C'mon Bobby, you can't be serious. I mean, c'mon, aliens? We've dealt with so-called aliens before. The first time it was an angel, the second it was a friggin' fairy," said Dean.

"Just go, see what that box is all about," commanded Bobby.

"All right, keep those two alive and don't hurt them," said Sam sincerely.

"I'll hurt 'em if I have to. Get off my property and get goin'," replied Bobby.

The boys headed out the door. They jumped in the beloved Impala and Dean cranked "Shoot to Thrill" by AC/DC and they rolled off.

* * *

"So, what do we do if this guy is telling the truth?" asked Sam.

"We ask him his motives. We do what we usually do for monsters, except this guy would be an alien," replied Dean.

"Okay, if he's planning something sinister, what do we do to kill him? What about the girl? She's human; we can't kill her for any reason."

"Sammy, if I wanted the girl dead I'd let you sleep with her," Dean said with a smirk. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Oh c'mon," groaned Sam.

"Suck it, Sammy."

They drove on for a few hours. It was nightfall by the time they reached the box. They ran up to it. The door was slightly open. Sam and Dean held their guns up to it.

"You go in first," suggested Dean. Sam nodded. He pushed the door open slightly and looked around in awe as he lowered his gun slowly. Dean followed, stared around for a moment, and ran out panting. Sam followed.

"What's wrong?" asked Sam.

"Dude, he was friggin telling the truth. _That thing _is alien," he explained.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were scared," laughed Sam.

"Shut up," snapped Dean. They heard a flutter of wings behind them.

"Hello, Dean," said a gruff and familiar voice behind Dean. Dean turned around to face Cas. He walked forward to hug him and put his arms around the angel.

"What's up, Cas?" asked Dean.

"You are not to touch this box," he commanded roughly.

"Why?" asked Sam.

"It is not of this universe, and I will _not_ have you mixed up with this man," he replied.

"Well then, is this good or bad?" asked Dean.

"That is a hard question," replied Cas. He paused before saying, "Yes and no."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Sam.

"It means he has good intentions and a good nature, but he has done some horrible things much like you two and I, myself," explained Cas.

"We'll get along just fine, is he like a space hunter or something?" asked Dean with a laugh.

"In a way, yes. But he does not want to be," replied Cas.

"Nobody _wants_ to be a hunter."

"I suppose not."

They drove back to Bobby's. Cas sat by Dean, Sam lounged around in the back. Cas stared at Dean as he drove until they reached a hotel to stay for the night. Dean plopped down on a bed, Sam in the other while Cas slept on the floor, ready to rise quickly the next morning.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this far! It sucks now, but it ****_will_**** get better. I promise. Look forward to some Destiel fluff in Chapter Four! If you hate the fluffy stuff, just skip to Chapter Five. You won't miss anything important. :)**

**-SatanPit**


	4. Four: Sleeping

Chapter Four

It was the middle of the night in the lonely hotel room. Castiel lay quiet on the floor in between Sam and Dean's beds. He sighed. Dean rolled over and looked down at him lovingly.

"Yes, Dean?" whispered Cas without looking at him.

"Nothing, you just don't sleep and it's weird," commented Dean groggily. Sam was fast asleep in his bed, the room fell silent.

"I'm an angel, Dean. I don't need to sleep."

"I know, it's just weird," replied Dean.

"I wouldn't know how to sleep if I had to," commented Cas.

"Get up here and I'll teach you," replied Dean slapping the spot next to him. Cas climbed up onto the bed and lay awkwardly next to Dean. "You have to get comfy, first," directed Dean.

"How?" asked Cas.

"You get real close to me." Cas scooted into Dean and Dean held him tightly.

"Now what?" asked Cas.

"You relax and don't say a word."

"What if I want to do something else?" asked Cas.

"Like what?" Dean asked. Cas turned over to face Dean and kissed him. Dean set his hand gently on Cas' face an wrapped his other arm around his waist and pulled Cas on top of him. He kissed him gently, like a kiss should be. Nothing urgent or heated, it was merely a slow burning kiss that could've lasted hours. But alas, Dean needed the rest if he was going to drive. He kissed him more fervently for a brief second before pulling away and looking into Cas' wanting eyes and told him he needed to sleep. Dean held Cas and slept while Cas lay awake, comforted in his brave man's arms.

* * *

**I hate doing short chapters. Roughly 300 words is not acceptable for me, but I felt like the fluff needed it's own space to breathe, you know? Leave me a review if you liked it! I might do another short fluffy chapter for Ten and Rose or something. **


	5. Five: Thousands of Years

Chapter Five

The drive back to Bobby's was silent. Sam was in the back, enjoying the sexual tension between his brother and the angel. He was laughing to himself on the inside the whole way as he watched Cas stared at Dean, and Dean glanced at Cas every once in a while.

They came to a stop in Sioux Falls and walked in the door to Bobby's. Bobby sat in the kitchen eating and drinking. But mostly drinking. The Doctor and Rose were tied up and looking very scared.

"We're back," announced Sam. The Doctor perked up and jerked around in his chair. He was gagged.

"Why is he gagged?" asked Dean.

"He wouldn't shut up," replied Bobby. Dean chuckled and untied his mouth. He untied his hands and feet, and Sam untied Rose.

"I guess that means they're not crazy stoners," commented Bobby. Sam and Dean laughed.

"No, they're not. That was confirmed to us by Cas," replied Dean.

"Yeah, why is Cas here?" asked Bobby.

"To sleep with Dean," muttered Sam.

"What was that Sammy?" demanded Dean.

"Nothing," laughed Sam.

"Anyway," said Dean loudly, "Cas is here because he knows what's up."

"All right, what's up, Cas?" asked Bobby.

"The ceiling is up, can't you see for yourself?" asked Cas, very confused. Dean laughed.

"He means what's going on with the alien thing?" explained Dean.

"Oh. The Doctor has something following him that is inserting a hundred years in between the years you remember. Take this year and last year, in between them one hundred years have passed. The angels have been working on it profusely, but we have gotten nowhere," explained Cas.

"Wait, what? Angels of what sort exactly?" asked The Doctor.

"Angels of the Lord," replied Cas.

"Okay? I though there were no angels," said Rose.

"Indeed there are, we are merely hidden from you, Rose Tyler," replied Cas.

"How do you know who I am?" she asked.

"I was filled in on the situation by Dean," he replied.

"All right, you two that's enough. What do we do about it Cas?" asked Dean.

"We confront it, you capture it, I smite it, and it dies. No damage done."

"Okay…whatever you say."

"What is this thing exactly?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea," replied Cas.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! XD**


	6. Six: The Dog

Chapter Six

"If we don't know what it is, how do we fight it? How do we prepare?" asked Dean worriedly.

"We wing it?" suggested Cas. Sam laughed. "Did I say something humorous?" asked Cas.

"You said wing, and you're an angel. Get it? 'Cause…never mind," Sam stopped talking after he noticed the disapproving look from Dean. Dean rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Anyway, Cas, what do you need us to do?" asked Dean.

"Do what you do best and contain the monsters," replied Cas. That was the end of that conversation. Cas looked over at Dean and said, "I'll see you the showdown." With a flutter of his wings, he was gone.

"Showdown?" asked Dean. Sam shrugged.

"Don't look at me," said Bobby.

"We better drive to Missoula. Again," groaned Dean.

"We have to come," The Doctor piped up.

"Why's that? We can handle this, whatever it is," replied Dean.

"Oh I'm sure you can. But it is my ship that you're driving to and I'd like to get back to her if that's all right," begged The Doctor.

"Fine. But the girl stays," compromised Dean.

"No way in hell!" shouted Rose.

"I've been to hell, honey. Believe me, there's a way. Let's go," said Dead sternly.

"No! I'm coming whether you like it or not. I am not some ditchable one night stand, mister," spat Rose.

"Just let her go. She won't stop until you say yes," The Doctor sighed, "Don't let your masculine pride interfere with your judgment." Dean rolled his eyes and agreed to let Rose come. They climbed into their cars and drove off. On the road they prepared for everything that could possibly be waiting for them.

"We got holy water?" asked Dean.

"Check," replied Sam.

"Silver?"

"Check."

"Salt?"

"Check."

"Knives, guns, etcetera?"

"Check, check and check."

"Awesome. That son of a bitch won't know what hit him." They pulled up to the glowing light of the TARDIS and there stood Cas.

"You humans take quite a while to get places," chuckled Cas.

"Yeah well we can't all have wings," replied Dean. They all got out of the car and walked to the blue box. It was wailing and making all sorts of noise. The Doctor ran inside it with Rose trailing behind him.

"What's up, Doc?" Dean called inside. His voice echoed inside. Cas shivered as Dean's deep voice washed over him.

"She's scared. She's never been scared before. What could be causing that?" asked The Doctor.

"Oh I dunno, maybe _that_?!" shouted Rose, pointing behind Cas. They heard a loud growl and they all whipped around. A huge dog was standing behind Cas. Its head rested at Cas's shoulder. He jumped back and rested his hand on the dog's head. It got blasted and Cas took away his hand.

"That was easy. Too easy," commented Dean. Just then, a sparkly orange mist began to surround the dog. It's paws and head lit up and a blinding light erupted from it. Once the light died down, the dog had completely changed!

"Spoke too soon…" groaned Dean.

* * *

**This is long overdue. Sorry guys! I've been planning for NaNoWriMo! **


End file.
